Hitoshi high! Chapter One
by GoddessBloodVengence22
Summary: This is a Anime...story..thing. everything u need 2 know is in the story. Imight actually own this story :


*Warning! The Japanese in this story is from a dictionary and I'm not entirely sure that it's the correct translation. If anyone knows the right one can someone let me know? Arigatou*

"Amaya! Amaya, wake up!" There was a sharp bang on the door of Amaya's room. She pulled the covers over her head further. "No...Go away." She grumbled groggily. "Amaya, get up!" She shook herself out of her exhaustion. It was her brother that was pounding on her door. "Go away, Akatsuki!" She yelled through the door, bringing her knees to her chest, bringing herself into a tighter ball. She hadn't gotten any sleep all week and she had just dozed off. Her flight came in from Kanto until late last night s she didn't get much sleep at all. Suddenly there was a sharp blast and she was straight in her bed, her heart trying to throw itself out of her chest cavity. Akatsuki was standing in the threshold of what used to be her door. Now what remained of it was in splinters of wood around her room. "Akatsuki! What the hell?" She yelled, clutching her heart. His lips pulled into a mocking smile. "Sorry to wake you, Imoto." He was already dressed in his school uniform. "That's a load of bullshit, Akatsu, and you know it." Amaya pushed her hair out of her face before swinging herself out of bed, stretching out her tight and aching muscles. "Well, anyway, time for school." He almost sang as he tossed his sister her school uniform, which she casually snatched out of the air. "Great. Another year. Another prissy prep school." She almost spat in disdain. She had transferred to five schools in only seven months. Hopefully, this would be her final school. "Hey, don't be so gloomy for once. Think of it this way: since you don't live with Dad anymore, you might actually be able to stay." Akatsuki pat his little sister's shoulder. "Tashika. Don'na demo." She shrugged off Akatsuki's hand. "Now, get out so I can take a shower." She shoved him out of the room and went to slam her door closed. But all she did was sling air. He laughed heartily and made his way back down the hall. "Damn you, Ototo! You better fix my door!" Amaya called after him angrily.

"Hey, Akatsuki?" Amaya said as her brother drove. There was no sound in the Volvo besides the music that was playing from the radio since they had gotten in. "What's up?" She nervously played with the hem of her red skirt. "What's this school like?" She asked staring straight ahead through the windshield. The sky was blackish gray and rain was falling heavily, pattering loudly on the roof of the car. Akatsuki said nothing for a moment. "Its okay, I suppose. The teachers are alright and the students are kinda smart." He didn't put much emotion in his response. Amaya twisted her black and blue braid around her finger. Amaya heard rumors about this school and the things her brother was telling her was an understatement. This was the top high school in the region. The teachers were better than all right and the students were the best of the best. She briefly wondered if she really belonged there. But she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. Akatsuki got accepted and she always got better grades than him. "Hey, do you think you'll be going for the karate club? They mostly only accept upperclassmen, but once they see you, they're bond to-" "No!" Amaya snapped, her fists clenching automatically. Her outburst was so unexpected that Akatsuki flinched violently. She looked at him and sighed, unclenching her suddenly tensed muscles. "Sorry...but...I'm not fighting anymore. At least not for competition." She tried to keep her voice steady as she could, despite her shaking. She didn't mean to yell, but he had no idea what she went through ever since he and mom took off and left her there to sustain her dad's training. She remembered it as though it were yesterday.

~Flashback: Age 9~

"I don't know what you think that was, but I said run. Not stroll." Ataka Yoshizaki growled, rolling his daughter over with his foot, her body bruised and bloodied. A slim ribbon of red was trickling from the corner of her mouth. "I was running as fast as I could..." A sharp blow to her stomach shortened her sentence, her ribs shattering like glass under her father's crushing blows. Her body curled in on itself, but she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. She didn't dare show any signs of pain. She knew her father would only cause worst injuries if she did. "Well then it wasn't fast enough. Now get your ass back out there and do it right, you lazy, good for nothing bitch!" Ataka seized a fistful of her hair and threw her back outside into the rain. Amaya stumbled and fell forward into a mud puddle. Her hands clutched around patches of grass and she gingerly picked herself up from the ground, clutching her injured side and spitting a mouthful of blood on the ground. Pushing her way through her exhaustion and agony, she broke into a fast, hard run.

~End of Flashback~

"Amaya-kun? Hello?" Amaya had been staring blankly out the window, so trapped in her own traumatizing memories, she didn't notice when they had parked in the Hitosho Academy parking lot. Her new school. She looked up at it, eyes wide. "Holy damn." She whispered.


End file.
